Collision of Dimensions
by Sniper 117 sp
Summary: A Halo and Star Wars crossover.
1. Melted metal on the sunrise

Intro

It was a crisp cold morning as the spartans aboard the U.N.S.C. ships prepared for battle orbiting the U.N.S.C. fortress planet of Reach. Here they would hold off the covenant armada, or die trying. Field marshall Spartan D382 was in the lead battleship as the orbiting gauss guns powered up ready to fire. With most of the spartans needed planetside it was just D382, and Spartan Sergeant Q518. the orbital cannons just powered up when they saw the covenant come out of slipspace.

In another dimension far far away there was a convoy of rebel ships evading fire from the empire's armada. With most of their ships disabled the rebels had to flee. Many rebels died including their commanding officer before they could use slipspace. "You're in charge now Masonay " said the pilots from the other vessels. Masonay, being just a low ranked jedi was surprised by this, but he ordered to enter slipspace. They did, the empire did as well. All of the ships using slipspace that close was too much and caused both the empire and rebels to be teleported to another dimension.

Chapter 1

Melted metal on the sunrise

"Fire orbital cannons 4,7, and 14 NOW!" yelled Spartan D382 as the covenant forces came into hits as three covenant frigates shield's burst and their metal melted. "U.N.S.C. _tennessee_ move up and cover the _impotus."_ ordered the spartan. The _tennessee_ moved up to assist the _impotus_ but just at that moment arches of plasma energy shot from the space behind the defending ship. "Cannons 5,8, 10, 16 turn around and everyone; FIRE AT WILL!" he commanded _BANG BANG BANG_ the orbital cannons thundered raining hell onto the covenant forces.

As the fighting continued the battle started to turn in the covenants favor as two of the 17 orbital cannons were disabled with plasma fire. D382 noticed this and barked his next order as he saw plasma heading straight for his ship, the _Star ranger_ "MOVE TO-" he was cut short as _SHREEEK_ was heard and the ship was hit. "EVACUATE!" yelled the Spartan as the fallen crew stumbled to their feet. He noticed a marine was knocked unconscious in the blow so he grabbed him as he ran to the evac stations. As they ran Ds82 realized Spartan Q518 was nowhere to be seen. He put the marine in a evac pod that had 7 other marines in it. "Take care of him" he ordered as he turned to rush and find Q518 before the ship's hulls came down on him.

He made it to the control room and looked for the missing spartan. He saw another set of black _mjolnir_ armor, similar to his except it was the missing spartan. "Get up Sergeant" he said as he walked over to the downed spartan. _BOOM_ the ship shook and D382 was thrown against the wall of the control room. He jumped to his feet and rushed to his squadmate. When he reached him he noticed he hadn't moved when the ship shuddered. "Are you okay?" he said as he pulled him up. The Spartans helmet stuck to the ground. D382 noticed a big metal pole was driven through the Spartan's visor and blood was dripping off the pole.

D382 rushed back to the evac station and couldn't find any open drop ships. He turned around and rushed to the O.D.S.T. station. There were only 7 of the 12 drop pods missing 'at least someone made it out' thought D382. He jumped in the pod and pulled the release switch. As he fell to orbit he witnessed the battle going on around him. Just then he saw a bright light and several unknown vessels come out of slipspace, it was then that he fainted from the pull of gravity on him.


	2. Night Lasers, morning phazers

Chapter 2

Night Lasers, morning phazers

Masony woke to alarms blaring. He suddenly realized this sector of space was not found, and more importantly the empire was closing in. The now commander saw they were on the edge of a battleground and the empire was pushing them towards the fight. "Engines full blast towards that planet!" he yelled.

"Sir engines 3 and 7 are down," replied a officer

"Then get the other 8 up and running" screamed masonay in terror

"Sir yes-" _PEW PEW BOOOM_ the ship shook as they took hits

"oof, " grunted masonay as he was thrown against a wall. "All operational ships, DEFEND ME" he screeched

"But sir they could save themselves" said a different officer

"I DON'T CARE, I'M MORE IMPORTANT THAN THOSE BOTTOM FEEDERS!" yelled the cowardly masonay as he used the force to strangle the officer.

"Sir yes sir" whispered while holding his neck when he was dropped.

Most of the remaining rebel fleet abandoned the coward and his crew, but 3 ships went to their defence, firing their lasers in a futile attempt to fight the empire's armada. They were all obliterated, but in their destruction masonay's ship was pushed into the orbit of the strange planet and began to plummet to its surface.

Masonay didn't try to hold the ship together, he just kept himself out of harm's way by creating a forcefield around his body. He managed to hold the field until the broken remains of the ship hit the ground.

Masonay woke to the sounds of footsteps and tried to open his eyes. They're getting closer. Masonay shot up as he felt something cold and hard touch him. He blasted whoever/whatever it was away with the force and reached for his lightsaber that was clipped to his belt. He grabbed it, pulled it off and readied to attack. What he saw next confused him.


	3. The knight and the spartan

Chapter 3

The knight and the spartan

Spartan D382 woke slowly, but realized where he was and what was happening. He looked through the cracked and broken windows of the drop pod and kicked it down. He fell to the ground and rolled on his back. The he hear a "WORT WORT WORT" as several hostile markers popped up on his motion tracker, he reached for his AR but remembered he had not had it with him in his pod. He saw an elite run at him with a plasma rifle and pulled his combat knife in defence.

D382 jumped to his feet and charged the elite, he flipped the knife so the sharp end of the blade was facing close to his enemy. As he dodged the plasma fire he slashed up and broke the foe's shield, then he stuck the knife into the creature's spine for a killing blow. The elites dead body crumpled to the ground with a _THUD_ 14 more threat indicators popped up on his motion tracker.

D382 heard a warcry unlike any he's heard before, it was like a ferocious beast was charging into battle. Suddenly an O.D.S.T. jumped out of the bushes firing his smg at the enemies as they closed in for the kill of Spartan D382. _POP POP POP_ his gun blared at the enemies. 5 left, 3 left, 1 left, none left. The O.D.S.T. then walked over to the downed Spartan and hoisted him up with incredible strength. "Im corporal johnson" he said as D382 got to his feet. They then heard a moan of pain as an elite the new arrival maimed attempted to crawl to safety. "One second" said the corporal as he pulled a shotgun off his bad "and stay dead" _BOOM_ he said as he fired a round into the downed elite's head.

"Any other survivors corporal?" D382 asked.

"Not that I know of sir" replied johnson.

"What happened to your squad? I'm assuming that was you that took the other pods?"

"That was us sir...some of us at least...the others were killed on the ship." he informed him.

"What happened to the rest of the survivors?" D382 asked.

The corporal paused for a moment "we all dropped down next to each other, we were the 105th helljumpers… now I'm the last member. Right as we landed we took fire, we were surrounded in a matter of minutes. My commanding officer told us to run and gun for the trees as we were in an open field so that's what we did… I watched my squadmates fall around me as I returned fire to the seemingly endless onslaught of plasma fire. A grenade went off in front of me and knocked me over, my commanding officer rushed to my aid and picked me up. He then was hit with a plasma shot and i picked him up and ran as he gunned over my shoulder. I made it into the woods and far from that place, that's when I realized my commander was bleeding out. I leaned him against a tree and attempted to comfort him in his final moments, he just kept telling me to run. When i refused to leave he ordered me to and gave me his shotgun, this one right here," he held up the shotgun to show the spartan. "Then I saw another pod drop, your pod. So I came here hoping to find another from the 105th, I was not expecting a full fledged spartan, what rank are you anyways? I forgot to ask" he finished his tale.

"I am spartan D382, field marshall, and if what you say is true we have a whole bunch of covie on our tale and have to move" he said as he went to his pod searching for weapons. He managed to scavenge a sniper rifle, a DMR and a magnum. Just as he pulled the DMR from the rack it was lodged in the sky lit up as a ship entered the atmosphere.

"Is it one of ours?" asked the corporal.

"I have no clue, let's find out" suggested the spartan.

They walked for what seemed like hours before they reached the crash site. When they reached the ship there was an opening big enough to get in and investigate. They found what they assumed to be the control room (the ship was too mangled to be sure). There were no signs of life beside the mangled and burned remains of crew members until they reached the very front of the ship, there was a man there, a man in robes. "Stay back corporal" the spartan ordered. He then stepped forward and poked the body with the barrel of his DMR. _VWHOOSH_ he heard as he was thrown back by an invisible force. The figure then jumped up and reached to his wait. _VOOM_ he heard as a saber of yellow light shot out of a cylinder. "HERE!" yelled Johnson as he tossed an energy sword to D382 as the spartan prepared for combat.


	4. Foes become friends

Chapter 4

Foes become friends

I watched the black armored foe risin to it's feet and his comrade yelled "HERE" and tossed it a weapon. _VSHH_ the weapon powered up and a blue 'sword' appeared, similar to the way masonay's lightsaber appeared.

"Who are you" demanded the strange black armored foe.

"I am masonay, leader of the rebels" he lied, as he was only a mere low ranking jedi.

"The rebels of the U.N.S.C.?" demanded D382 positioning himself to defend if masonay attacked.

"What is the U.N.F.C.?" asked masonay bewildered.

"U.N.S.C." corrected the spartan. "Where did you come from, and why are you on Reach?"

"I am from another universe, the rebels and me must've jumped too far...I do not know of this planet, it was not marked in our navigation database." masonay explained

"It seems we are friends, not foes?" questioned D382. masonay nodded. "Let's get a move on then, there's about six dozen squadrons of covies back there" Johnson insisted. Everyone lowered their weapons and they moved from the wreckage of twisted metal.

"We should head for the orbital cannon control station, our best bet of finding allies is there" D382 requested. With everyone in agreement they moved towards the nearest control centre. _DING_ a bullet flew past masonay's face and they ducked for cover. "That wasn't plasma fire," _RATATATA_ "FRIENDLIES, WE'RE FRIENDLIES." yelled D382 dodging machine gun fire.

"PROVE IT!" yelled a disembodied voice. D382 thought for a moment.

"OLLY OLLY OXEN FREE," he yelled over the gunfire.

"CEASEFIRE" the disembodied voice ordered. "Lower your weapons" it ordered to D382 and his 'squad'. Through the smoke of weapon fire and gunpowder came something no one expected.


	5. Brothers in black

Chapter 5

Brothers in black.

The moke of weapon fire and gunpowder filled the air as a black armoured Spartan with the serial number of J052 and a squad of six marines moved up to secure the newcomers. Armed with a grenade launcher and a turret top the spartan took the lead. D382 recognized this spartan immediately, he was the spartan in command of protecting the station they were heading to. "Come out from behind the boulders with your hands up," he ordered. D382 didn't have time for this with the covies on his tale, he came out with his weapons at his side instead of discarding them. "Oh- sir, I didn't realize it was you, what are you doing in orbit?" J052 questioned "and who are they" he asked pointing at the O.D.S.T. and jedi.

"Ship's gone, these two are with me," he explained "let's go, there's a big group of covies on our tale, take us to the gun's station" ordered the commanding officer.

"No can do sir, we were overrun, good thing we stopped each other from walking into a trap," reasoned J052 "we have to move now, or we'll be sandwiched. _HMMVVRR_ sounded overhead.

"Take cover now, don't let the banshee see you" said J052

"That's no banshee…"replied D382. A ship flew low and landed a few yards from the troops, out of the ship jumped rebel fighters.

"You found me, oh thank goodness, please get me off this rock" masonay begged.

" _Ha ha ha_ laughed the rebels, we're not here to save you. You abandoned us, we're here to take you in for trial," the rebels explained. After that they aimed their weapons and moved in on masonay.

"I WILL NOT LET MYSELF BE TAKEN," he yelled and drew his weapon. The rebels looked shocked and scared at the same time, nevertheless they kept moving in on him. "NO!" Masonay screamed and lunged at the rebels, he sliced two of them in of strike, they fell, dead. The remaining eight rebels attempted to flee back to their ship, but masonay used the force and pulled them back, snapping one of their spines in the process.

"STOP!" yelled one of the marine's that was with J052. masonay turned, he lashed out and sliced the marine in half.

"OPEN FIRE!" screamed J052 in anger. Masonay just blasted them back with the force and proceeded to finish the rest of the rebels. The ship tried to get away but masonay pulled back down and snapped it in half.


	6. Friend turned foe

Chapter 6

Friend turned foe

"Good, good, embrace your rage masonay" a voice murmured behind the jedi, he turned and slashed _VSHH_ the clash of lightsaber on lightsaber was heard.

"Who are you?" masonay asked the hooded figure.

"I am darth sithies" the figure claimed "leader of this empire armada. I see potential in you masonay, join us and become stronger than ever." D382, who was still pinned to the ground with the force could not move, no one could.

"I-I will join you. I will join the dark side," masonay confirmed.

"Come then," sithies ordered as he walked towards his transport ship. A marine managed to reach a grenade, he threw it in front of the retreating sith. "Ha" sithies said as he flew the grenade at the brave marine. _BOOM_ the explosion obliterated the rest of the marines. It was just D382, Johnson, and J052.


	7. The race to space

Chapter 7

The race to space

After they were freed from masonay's force hold the squad needed to plan. "We have to go and bring this 'empire' and the covenant down," Johnson johnson proposed.

"We'll need transport," replied D382 "any survivors that we know of?"

"No" replied J052. "not that I know of." _VHOOM_ sounded overhead as another ship appeared.

"More rebels?" asked D382.

"No clue.." replied J052. rebels did not jump out of this ship, but white armour wearing soldier wielding rifles did.

"There they are!" exclaimed one of the soldiers. The group turned on the spartans and O.D.S.T. _PEW PEW_ the lasers flew at the group and missed. Spartan J052 kneeled and fired his chain gun as D382 pulled out his sniper rifle to return fire. Johnson got to his feet and charged the group. _QUVOOO_ the sound of a plasma mortar was heard. Everyone ducked. The covenant appeared , sandwiching everyone. The covenant did not fire on the 'clones' but only the spartans and johnson. The spartans took cover behind rocks taking out covies and clones alike, while johnson was surrounded by crowds of covenant, stabbing, shooting, punching, kicking, and even biting his way through the seemingly unstoppable force.

D382 noticed the ships the clones used were still grounded. "Move to the ships!" he screamed as a grunt charged him, he kicked it's skull in and started to move towards the ship. They all rushed to the ships. Johnson ran up to one and climbed in, the pilot turned and kicked him in the chest. D382 pulled his magnum out and finished the pilot then moved to secure the ship. Johnson was knocked unconscious by the blow and spartan J052 carried him in.


	8. Last stand

Chapter 8

Last stand

"GO GO GO!" he yelled to D382. D382 pulled the vehicle off the ground but J052 jumped out.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" D382 yelled into his radio.

"I'd be adding too much weight, and I can take their fire off of you as you escape...Spartan J052 signing off" he turned his mic off. D382 was able to see him firing his chaingun into the swarm of enemies, but he was overrun after taking out a large amount.

"No…" murmured D382 as they left orbit and joined the battle taking place in the heavens above the planet. Johnson woke when they left the atmosphere of the planet.

"We made it!" he exclaimed "wait...where's J052?"

"He jumped out to hold off the horde of covenant so we could escape" D382 said somberly.

"WE HAVE TO GO BACK FOR HIM!" yelled johnson angrily.

"We can't, he's gone… I watched him get overrun, he took lots of them with him. He was a good soldier, now let's focus on the task at hand." the Spartan then accelerated the small ship towards the battle that was still going on around them and put autopilot on, returning them to the battleship that sent it out.

 _ **THUD!**_ Johnson and D382 jumped to their feet and grabbed their weapons _**THUMP THUMP**_ it was coming from the cargo bay. They moved silently towards the noises. "There!" yelled johnson "Behind those boxes," they crept towards the source of the sounds. They moved the boxes to find 13 U.N.S.C. marines had been shackled to the walls.

"Help…" a marine managed to cough out. D382 and Johnson immediately began to unshackle the marines. After all the marines were imprisoned they explained what had happened. "We had been surrounded and forced into submission by soldiers in white. While we were shackled here McGregor overheard a conversation and we know where their flagship is.. Tell em McGregor"

"Aye, I o'r erd dem talkin," McGregor informed with a Irish accent "ey'r shipe is'n the bloody middle of em."

"What should we do?" a scared looking marine asked D382.

"I'll tell you what we're going to do," said someone from the shadows, _SNIP_ the sound of a zippo lighting echoed and the flame danced and flickered on the walls to reveal the O.D.S.T. Johnson face as he lit a cigar. "We're will destroy that flagship and then we're gonna blow them covie freaks to hell."


	9. Blow them covie freaks to hell

Chapter 9

"Blow them covie freaks to hell"

The Spartan D382, the last 105th squadron O.D.S.T., and the thirteen marines all prepared for combat. They scavenged weapons, armor, medical supplies and anything else they could find that would help them in the upcoming battle. With all of them ready they moved the ship in position to dock in the flagship. They decided to sleep until they arrived, spartan D382's first sleep since this had started, over 27 hours ago.

It was a dark warm night when the brave soldiers woke, ready to die for their planet, and all of humanity. _**KERCHUNK**_ the ship slid into the docking bay of the empire's flagship. The sith had destroyed both the covenant armada and most of the U.N.S.C. ships. The rebel's and remain U.N.S.C. fleet were nowhere to be seen in the debris that scattered the stars.

 _ **WHOOSH**_ the ship's doors opened and air flowed in, a stale air. The Spartan was the first to exit the ship "I will be the first one on this battleship, and the last one off" he told his squad of fourteen. They burst through the doors into a hangar full of the clones, they ran to the nearest door. "I'm downloading a map of this place," D382 informed the squad.

Masonay woke up. He sensed a disturbance in the force, there were intruders aboard this vessel, fifteen. He had to warn dark sithies.

Spartan D382 and his squad moved to the control room, or what they thought was the control room, by following the communication channel's strength. They rushed to the room and when they got in the doors closed behind them. "Hello again, SPARTAN" said masonay as he jumped from a catwalk above the room, right as he hit the ground dozens of clones stormed up behind him. "This is between me and the spartan!" masonay yelled at the troops. "So, choose your weapon" he mocked as he pulled not one, but two lightsabers from his belt. _**VSH VSH**_ they came to life in his hands, one yellow, one red. D382 pulled his energy sword and combat knife out, _**VCSH**_ the sword seemed to reply to the lightsabers.

The air seemed to tingle with anticipation as the two warriors faced each other. Masonay made the first move. He charged the spartan with all his might, D382 simply side-stepped to avoid his strikes. He then in turn slashed at masonay with his sword _**VCSHH**_ the sword and saber connected as masonay quickly reacted to the attack. The room lit up with green light as yellow and blue blades struggled against each other. D382 brought his knife down on masonay's leg. "AAAAAAA" masonay screamed in agony as the blade dug in. he shoved D382 back and they both ran at each other. Sword struck saber, saber struck sword until both gladiators were exhausted. "I'll _huff_ finish _huff_ you," masonay claimed. He then charged at the spartan _**VCOOSH**_ the first saber was blocked as the second sliced through D382's armor.

D382 then fell to the ground holding his side. He brought down the energy sword, disarming masonay of one saber, then he brought it back up and finished masonay in a one bloody strike. He dropped the sword and fell on his back, too exhausted to move. "COVERING FIRE" johnson screamed to the marines as he ran to the downed spartan. He then hoisted him onto his shoulder and began carrying him to safety. The doors opened because masonay had forced them to shut with the force. Johnson ran out the doors and into the hall "COME ON MARINES!" he yelled to the soldiers who were holding back the dozens of clones.

"No c'n do sir," McGregor said as he ducked behind cover "w're coverin ya so you lads can end this, w're in agreement, now GO" he yelled and with that smashed the door command terminal with the butt of his gun, closing it for good.


	10. One final fight

Chapter 10

One final fight.

Johnson ran down the hall, dragging the spartan behind him. _**BANG BANG BANG**_ the Spartan's magnum blared as he dropped foe after pursuing foe. Johnson noticed a set of double doors and shoulder charged into them. On the other side of the doors was the control room to the ship. Johnson immediately pulled his smg up and fired at the shocked enemies, finishing them all in second. He then dropped the spartan leaning him against a desk and moved towards the control console.

"NO!" a sinister voice boomed as johnson was thrown back. "You will not destroy this ship" darth sithies said appearing from the shadows. "You have potential. Why not join us? Join the dark side."

"I'd rather die than serve you, pig." retaliated Johnson.

"So be it," sithies lunged. Johnson sidestepped and slammed his head into the ground.

"Nope," he said, reaching for his shotgun. Sithies saw the opportunity and got up. He drove his saber through johnson's stomach and out the other end. " _ **ACK**_ " johnson coughed and spit blood out. He then fought through the pain and grabbed his combat knife and one of sithies' arms.

"What?! What are you doin?!" sithies demanded shocked he had survived.

"Im ending this," replied johnson through gritted teeth. He then forced his hand to go up. He stabbed the knife through dark sithies' throat. The saber went off and both johnson and sithies fell to the ground.

D382 crawled to the body of Johnson. When he turned it over he discovered Johnson miraculously was alive, but he didn't know for how long. He pulled him to the front console and then made the ship nose dive towards the planet. They heard what sounded like hundreds of footsteps come running up the hallway to where they were having their last stand.

"You ready?" asked D382 as he aimed his DMR at the door.

 _ **KACHINK**_ johnson cocked his shotgun and lit a cigar. "Always".

END...

* * *

Hi guys, please tell me what you think, and if I should continue the story. I hope you enjoyed my story, bye!. (Editors; Jacob, Corey, and Mason, and of course, me).

* * *

The sequel's teaser is being released now.

* * *

Wow, this story alone has close to 1000 views, thank you all who read/ have read this I really hope that you enjoyed it! I'm still working on the sequel but revealing it chapter by chapter it's up tho, see you there!


End file.
